Me, Myself, and I
by THGFAN101
Summary: "One fall. All it would take is one fall, and she'd be rid of her insanity. Forever." Natalie Kabra is dealing with a severe case of multiple personality disorder. Natalie isn't herself anymore. She has changed and the fate of her life may be affected because of this disorder.


**This story is for Gone's Madness and Insanity Contest. **

**Natalie Kabra is dealing with a serious disorder. The Multiple Personality Disorder. **

* * *

_**Multiple Personality Disorder: **__It's a complicated disorder that manifests as 1 or more distinct and different personalities within the same body and mind._

* * *

Natalie Kabra was enclosed in a small five by five foot room. There was no light except for a tiny light bulb in the center of the ceiling. The walls were painted a dark gray color. There was not a single piece of furniture in the room.

Natalie was all alone.

Her hands were trembling. Her legs felt wobbly. She couldn't stop herself. All she could hear was the sound of her teeth chattering. She sat on the floor too tired to stand up.

_Calm down. I can't think of a way out of here if I'm freaking out_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the door was swung right open. Natalie gasped. Standing there, right in front of her was none-other than her mother. Isabel Kabra.

Her so-called mother grinned evilly. Isabel looked stunning as usual.

"What do you want from me?" Natalie yelled at her. "I'm your daughter!"

Isabel simply pulled out a tiny pistol. Tiny, but deadly.

"Tell me where your brother is," Isabel demanded. "Now!"

"Why would I betray my only family member?" she replied. "You're never going to get any information out of me."

Isabel took a step closer towards Natalie. She pointed the pistol at her, her fingers ready to pull the trigger.

"Fine, pretend to be brave like those Cahills. The Vespers will prevail," Isabel said. She shook her head, "my children are complete and utter failures. Goodbye Natalie!" She pulled the trigger.

The last thing Natalie heard was the sound of her own scream.

* * *

"Natalie! Natalie! Wake up!" a familiar voice with a British accent like hers. Someone was shaking her.

Natalie slowly opened her eyes to find her brother trying to wake her up. He looked completely terrified, as if he saw a ghost. Or Isabel.

She immediately sat up and looked around. She was in one of the guest rooms at the Cahill mansion. It was dark outside. The clock read 3:25 am.

"Where is she?" she asked her voice trembling.

"Who?" Ian asked looking alarmed. "Did someone sneak into the mansion?"

"Isabel!" she cried.

"Don't worry Natalie," Ian said. "You just had a nightmare. I came running to your room, hearing you scream. You're safe now." Ian wrapped his arms around her.

She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

It has been a two weeks since Natalie and the other hostages were saved. Nightmares keep on appearing every single night. It usually included her mother torturing her.

"Try to go back to sleep," Ian said softly. "You'll feel better in the morning. Try to think of some happy thoughts."

"Okay," she said lying down in her bed. "Goodnight Ian."

"Goodnight," he replied closing the door.

It took her a while to convince herself that the Vespers are long gone. After lying there for an hour she finally was able to sleep.

* * *

Natalie woke up in the morning feeling unusually confident –it's not that she wasn't confident before. It was hard for her to explain. But today she felt like taking risks.

Instead of wearing her usual designers or dresses, she wore something different for a change. Natalie wore black ripped jeans, a tight black graphic tee, and blue sneakers.

Then she sat at her dresser and tried a new hairstyle. She used spray paint to have bright red streaks in her hair. Then she put her in two pigtails and applied heavy makeup. Natalie placed so much mascara that it made her look like a raccoon. She topped off her outfit with a silver belt and a black hat with skulls on it.

"Perfect," she said looking at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe most off my clothes are designers. Since when did I wear expensive clothing?"

She got out of her room and walked downstairs to the dining room.

Everyone was already in the living room eating breakfast. Her brother and Amy were talking, Dan and Hamilton we're having an eating competition, Jonah and Nellie were listening to music on their iPods, and the Holt twins were arguing. Phoenix was eating quietly. As soon as she walked into the dining room everyone stopped and stared. Nine pairs of eyes were staring at her.

"Good morning everyone," she said cheerfully. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Silence.

"Can someone pass me the scrambled eggs and bacon? I'm starving!"

More silence.

She frowned. _Are these people deaf?_ She couldn't understand why everyone looked so shocked.

Ian was the first one to break the silence, "You look… different Natalie."

"What do you mean different?" she asked.

"What on earth are you wearing Nat?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Clothes," she replied. "Since when were you so dumb Dan?" Dan looked astonished.

"Alright, there's something clearly wrong with her," Hamilton said. "First, you're wearing everything but designers. Second, you said good morning. You usually don't say that without the word 'peasant' at the end. Third, you asked for something regular to eat. What happened to your fancy food? Fourth, you responded to _Nat_. And lastly, you didn't call Dan, _Daniel_."

"Someone call the 911, fast," Dan said.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm still the same old Nat," she huffed. "You guys are all strange. Now can you give some food?"

Amy passed her the food and she devoured it. She wiped her hands on her jeans.

"What happened to manners Natalie? And change your clothes!" Ian asked. Anyone could tell that he didn't like the new Natalie.

"Designers are for snobby rich people," she told her brother.

"You got burned Cobra! By your own kind!" Dan said laughing.

"Grow up dweeb," Amy scolded.

"Guys, leave her alone," Nellie said looking directly at Ian and Dan. "It's okay for someone to try something new. I personally think she looks lovely."

"This is coming from someone who has listens to rock music all day," Ian mumbled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Natalie said helping herself to seconds. "I'll finish my breakfast in my room. I need to download some new songs."

* * *

Natalie was dancing in her room while listening to some rock music. She put the speaker volume all the way to end. It was so loud that Dan stormed into her room.

"I won't let you turn around, and tell me now I'm much too proud, to walk away from something when it's dead." Natalie sang.

Dan ran to her speakers and unplugged the plug.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You're music is way too loud. You're even louder than Nellie, and that's a world record," Dan answered. "What are you listening to anyway? I thought you Brits like One Direction."

"Bulletproof," she said.

"Never heard of it."

"It's the best song ever made by the best rock band," she told him. "And eww, I would never like One Direction."

"Please," Dan said as he fell down to his knees. He held her hand and said, "Please go back to normal! I can't stand this!"

"I am normal!" Natalie shrieked.

"What did the Vespers do to you?" he asked.

Natalie froze. Suddenly, her head started to hurt, very badly. She heard that name before but, she couldn't remember what it was. Whatever it was something bad.

She sat on the ground and put her hands on her head, desperately trying to remember.

She heard that name before but, she couldn't remember what it was. Whatever it was, it was something bad.

She sat on the ground and put her hands on her head, desperately trying to remember. All she could remember was laughter. A high pitched laughter.

"Natalie, what's wrong? You're shivering" Dan asked her. His voice filled with concern.

She didn't even notice she was shivering. She was starving –even though she ate less than an hour ago. A horrible headache suddenly came and she felt her ear ringing.

"I'm fine," she said. Dan helped her get up. "Just a little tired. I'll feel better after a nap."

She went to her bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Two blond twins were chasing Natalie.

Natalie had a swollen ankle with unbelievable amount of pain. She tried her best to get away from the twins. But her ankle wasn't helping.

She was running down the streets in New York City. It was a dark and stormy night. She was freezing cold because she was wearing nothing but an orange jumpsuit. No one paid any attention to her cries for her help. The civilians actually moved out of the way to let the twins catch up to her.

She turned towards an abandoned alley. She reached the end of the alley only to find out it was a dead end. She tried to climb up the unusually large fence but struggled because of her injured foot.

"Well, well, we finally caught the princess," a deep male voice said.

Behind her were the Wyoming twins. Casper held out a large kitchen knife while Cheyenne had a pistol.

"Who new pretty girl could run?" Cheyenne said.

"You really have a bad taste in clothes. If you want I could help—"

"No thank you," Cheyenne interrupted her. "If you want to live tell me all the clues you know."

"Why don't you go look for them yourself," she replied.

"You better listen up, princess. Your friend Dan Cahill, has given me all the ingredients to the serum except for yours," Casper told her. "We need yours."

"What have you done with Dan?" she asked alarmed.

"Nothing besides interrogation," Cheyenne told her. "But that's all going to change."

"I'll never betray my family," she said.

"Have it your way," Casper said. The last thing she saw was Casper lunging at her.

* * *

Natalie woke immediately.

She was breathing heavily. That last dream scared the lights out of her. She still couldn't remember what was going on exactly but all she knew that her family was in danger.

She looked at the clock only to find that it was the middle of the afternoon.

She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. After she washed her face and removed all the makeup she stared at the mirror.

_What am I wearing?_ _I look horrible_, she thought. She went to her closet and changed.

She wore a plain yellow t-shirt and some jeans. She combed her hair into a simple ponytail and walked out of the room.

She had nothing to do so she decided to go to the Cahill's library.

* * *

Natalie finally felt relaxed at the library. She was sitting on one of the couches and reading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. She was half-way through the book until she was interrupted by the sound of people entering the room.

Standing around her was her brother, Amy, and Dan.

"Hey guys!" she smiled. "I can't believe I never read Harry Potter before. It's amazing so far!"

"Did Amy brainwash you?" Dan asked her. Natalie pretended not to notice.

"Why, Natalie, you're looking better," Ian told her. "This look is better than your previous one."

"You're only saying that because she's wearing the same clothes as my sister," Dan said. Ian ignored him while Amy started to blush.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ian asked.

"Yes I am," she answered. "Why is everyone asking that?"

"Maybe because you were wearing punk clothing earlier," Dan told her. "And now you're reading! Since when did you become a nerd?"

"You guys probably dared me to wear the punk clothes. But I'm comfortable in casual clothes," she replied.

"Hey guys," Amy said. "I think I know what's wrong with Natalie. Dan, can you bring me your laptop?"

After a couple minutes, Amy was typing furiously on Google.

"I knew it!" Amy said turning the laptop towards everyone. "Look, Natalie is suffering from multiple personality disorder."

"That's why she's been acting very strange lately," Ian murmured.

"What? I have a disorder! I need help fast! Is it deadly?" Natalie asked.

"It says here that: Dissociative identity disorder (previously known as multiple personality disorder) is an effect of severe trauma during early childhood, usually extreme, repetitive physical, sexual, or emotional abuse," Amy read. "Some symptoms are depression, mood swings, suicidal tendencies, sleep disorders, eating disorders, and etc."

"Hey Nat," Dan said. "You didn't answer my questions earlier. Did the Vespers do anything to you?"

"I can't remember," she said. All of a sudden she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked gently. "Any pain?"

"I keep on having some really bad nightmares," she replied. "Ian, Isabel wants you and Dan the Wyomings' want you too. They're planning on hurting everyone in our family."

"Natalie, listen to me," Ian said. "The Wyomings' are in jail and Isabel is long gone now. We're all safe. Nothing is going to happen."

"No! You must listen to me! You're all in grave danger!" she shrieked.

"That's it," Amy said. "We need to take her to the hospital fast, before she hurts herself."

"I'm sorry Natalie," Ian said injecting something in her arm.

Her vision became blurry until all she could see was darkness.

* * *

"Natalie," someone said softly.

She woke up in the hospital room. Ian, Amy, Dan, the Holts, Nellie, Jonah and Phoenix were in the room. She looked around and saw many chocolate boxes, flowers, and cards.

"How are you feeling?" Ian asked.

"Tired," she replied. "Why am I here?"

"You have a bad case of multi-personality disorder," Dan said.

She tried to get up but she had many things on her. Tubes and needles were in different places.

"What are the doctors doing to me?"

"There giving you treatment," Amy explained. "You'll feel better in no time. Just be patient."

The nurse walked in. She was a young lady with red hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me," the nurse said. "I'm sorry but visiting time is over. You must all leave to let her get some rest."

"Alright, we'll leave her to rest. Bye Natalie," Ian said.

"Bye Nat!" Dan said.

"Get well soon!" the Holts, Jonah and Phoenix told her.

"Don't try anything reckless," Nellie warned her. "You won't recover is you don't follow the nurse's instructions."

Amy was the last one left. She gave Natalie's hand a gentle squeeze and said, "Don't worry. You'll be out of the hospital soon." And with that she left.

"Great friends you have," the nurse told Natalie.

"Yeah, they're the best," she said.

"Now, all you have to do is rest, okay? If you need anything just call me."

* * *

Once all her relatives and the nurse left her to rest, Natalie decided to end this madness once and for all.

She pulled out all the tubes that were connected to her. And all the needles stuck in her arms. She screamed in pain. Fluids from the tubes spilled all over the bed. As she got up she accidently knocked a bag with her blood off the table. Blood splattered all over her but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get out of here.

She found a paper and pencil and wrote a quick note:

**Dear Everyone,**

**I decided to end this insanity once and for all. I will miss you all. You all have been great friends. My favourite family members, even you Daniel.**

**I must go because I'm driving everyone crazy with my problems. You'll all have better lives by not having to worry about me. **

**Ian, please, don't be mad at me. I'm doing this for the best. I'll always love you.**

**Love,**

**Natalie**

Still in her hospital gown she walked out of the hospital room and towards the elevator. She hit the top floor. To the roof tops.

She got off the elevator. It was very cold outside, the exact same weather from her dream. She was freezing since she was wearing nothing but the hospital gown.

She walked over to the end of the roof top and stood on the ledge. One fall. All it would take is one fall, and she'd be rid of her insanity. Forever. She would get rid of her madness that had been driving her crazy ever since she was rescued from the Vespers. No longer would she have to suffer from the memories of her mother or the memories of the Vespers.

She could save her brother a lot of trouble.

_Do it._

She took a deep breath. _One, two, three, NOW!_

Just as she was about to fall down she heard someone screaming.

"Wait! Please wait! Whatever you do! Don't fall down!"

She turned around and saw Ian.

* * *

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
